Long Sigh
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "YIFAN!" / "A-ah! Junmyeon-ah!" / "KAU TERTIDUR LAGI YIFAN!" / KrisHo / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D


Title: Long Sigh  
Rating: T  
Genre: General  
Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan

Sumarry: "YIFAN!" / _"A-ah! Junmyeon-ah!"_ / "KAU TERTIDUR LAGI YIFAN?!"

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!  
Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mendesah pelan. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Yifan menjanjikan pekerjaannya selesai. Namun, hingga saat ini Ia sama sekali belum mengirimkan hasil pekerjaannya.

Ya, sangat disayangkan. Lagi-lagi Junmyeon harus menjadi teman satu kelompok Yifan, murid 'terpandai' di kelas. _Mengapa dosen-dosen di kampus begitu ingin mengerjaiku? Hhhh... Ini sungguh melelahkan._

 _Oh, Yifan. Apakah butuh waktu selama itu untuk membuat slide-slide presentasi di Microsoft PowerPoint?_ bathin Junmyeon.

 _Yifan, apakah kau belum selesai mengerjakannya? Cepatlah, ini sudah hampir larut malam._

Sent.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

 _Yifan, jawab pesanku! Apakah slide-slide presentasi itu sudah selesai kau kerjakan?_

Sent.

Yifan benar-benar membuat Junmyeon tambah kesal. Junmyeon kembali meraih ponselnya kemudian mencari kontak Wu Yifan.

 _Tuuuttt... Tuuuttt..._

" _...Yeoboseyo?"_ Suara Yifan terdengar sangat berat. Firasat Junmyeon berkata, Yifan tertidur ketika sedang mengerjakannya.

"Yifan."

" _...eung? Nuguseyo?"_

"YIFAN!"

" _A-ah! Junmyeon-ah!"_

"KAU TERTIDUR LAGI YIFAN?!" Junmyeon mulai naik pitam.

" _A-ah... Itu a-anu...,"_

Junmyeon menghela napasnya panjang, sengaja agar Yifan tahu betapa kesalnya dia. Yifan selalu seperti itu, tertidur ketika mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan presentasi Power Point-nya?"

" _Belum selesai. Maafkan aku, Junmyeon. Ta-"_

"Belum selesai?" Suara Junmyeon melemah. _Apakah Yifan tidak merasa takut padahal jadwal presentasi kita berdua jatuh pada hari esok?_

" _Maafkan aku, Junmyeon. Sedikit lagi selesai kok. Aku janji."_

"Kau kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Yifan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dosen-dosen itu benar-benar ingin membuat nilaiku terjun bebas." Suara Junmyeon yang meracau menjadi sinyal yang paling berbahaya bagi Yifan. Yifan akan lebih memilih Junmyeon yang terus-terusan meneriakinya perkara tugas.

" _Junmyeon-ah. Kim Junmyeon. Maafkan aku, ne? Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Ya, Junmyeon?"_

"Yifan-ah, kenapa kau begi-"

" _Junmyeon, Junmyeon. Sudah ya, sudah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam lima belas menit. Aku berjanji. Bye, Junmyeon."_

Yifan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Benar saja, di kamar, Yifan terlihat kembali fokus dengan tugas mari-membuat-slide-presentasinya. Sementara di tempat lain, Junmyeon hanya cekikikan pelan. "Yifan memang harus dibegitukan supaya bangun dan matanya kembali terbuka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Haiiii! Bertemu lagi denganku~ Drabble lagi everyone~~ kekeke. Sebenarnya ini pengalamanku cuma ada penambahan disana-sini biar lebih menarik(?) hehehe. Aku tau ini pendeeeekkkkkk banget daripada drabble yang sebelumnya. Maafkan aku yaa, mood-ku cuma sampai sini TT lain waktu dan lain ide, aku bakal bikin yang lebih panjang kok! :D

.

.

.

Ohiya, disini aku juga mau balesin review di 2 FF-ku yang sebelumnya. Silahkan menikmati(?) kekeke

Review ANDWAE!

mii-chan07: hehe maaf yaah kalo END-nya disaat yang tidak tepat. Ideku udah mentok sampe disitu soalnya XD makasih yaa sudah baca dan review!^^

cici fu: ahahahah iya! Really poor our Junmyeonnie XD

Sinta669: aku gabisa ngejanjiin untuk buat sequel dari drabble-drabbleku. Maaf yaaa T-T

daebaektaeluv: ahahahah kris terllau punya banyak nama jadi membingungkan yah XDD "Terima tidak ya?" –  
Makasih sudah baca dan review! Ini ff yang barunya, semoga suka yaaa :D

junmyeoniibaby: ehehehe ngegantung yah?.-. /slapped/ iya gapapa kok!^^ Makasih yaa sudah baca dan review:3

farzak: aku gabisa ngejanjiin bikin sequelnya huhu maaf yaaah TT

Xing1002: sebenernya emang kayaknya sih udah kebaca ya alurnya wkwkwk XD kris emang bikin bingung dengan namanya yg sangat bervariasi itu ahahahah. Iya nih huhuhu aku telat jadi KrisHo shippernya TT sedih TT btw terima kasih sudah baca dan review dear!3

KimCandy: HUAAAAA KIM CANDY AUTHOR-NIM IKUT REVIEW! Aku senaaaaangggg! XD HUA IYA KAN! JUNMYEON COCOK JADI ANAKNYA WONKYU! Wkwkwkwk. Yaps ku akan terus buat KrisHo kok author-nim!3 Terima kasih sudah baca dan review:3

parkbyunCBKHKHnHS: haiii maaf yaa aku gabisa ngejanjiin bikin sequel. Aku bikin ff sesuai mood banget jadi ya gitu :( maaf yaaa TT

.

.

.

Review A Former Candidate of Boyfriend

Sinta669: iya abis cuma sampe situ aja hehe. Ngga bisa ngejanjiin sequel yaa maaf TT

restiana: halo! Ini ff yang barunya yaa! Maaf kalo kependekan hehe :P

junmyeonieebaby: awww you're so sweet dear!:3 and you become my fav reader too kekeke iya terlalu ngegantung ya? Maaf yaa cuma bisa nulis sampe situ, idenya sampe situ doing hehe /nyengir kuda/ ini aku bawain drabble lagi dan lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya /nyengir lagi/ semoga suka! :D

haedalnim: iya ada typonya emang, maafkan wkwkwk akhirnya terpublikasi juga ini cerita(?) /kabur

kimsajang: hello dear kimsajang-ssi. iya, aku tau tema ff yh kayak gitu emang udah mainstream banget tapi jujur aku ga ngejiplak siapapun. Itu cerita murni karna terinspirasi dari pengalaman (curhatan) temen. Dan cuma butuh waktu dua jam dari setelah temenku cerita sampe itu cerita masuk ffn. Jadi gaada tuh aku ngejiplak. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review, kimsajang-ssi!^^

Xing1002: momentnya cuma yang pas mereka staring each other trus Junmyeonnya berpaling karna kesal wkwk iyaaa aku bakal bikin ff krisho yang banyak kok! ayo kita sama-sama meramaikan ffn dengan ff krisho XD

KimCandy: tadinya mau seperti itu, Kim Candy authornim, tapi idenya langsung lenyap ketelen dan akhirnya cuma jadi kayak gitu aja wkwkwk makasih kim candy author-nim sudah baca dan review!^^ (p.s: aku udah add line-nya KimCandy author-nim loh dari lama, kok gaada balesan yah? XDD)

parkbyunCBHKHKHnHS: semua permintaan sequel aku gabisa ngejanjiin. Harap maklum yaa semuanya~ Makasih dear sudah baca dan review^^


End file.
